Accidental Kisses
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam and Freddie share some...accidental kisses to realize how much they really love each other. A shirtless boy, a Cupid Chemistry teacher, a necklace, spin the bottle and some other things just fit into their love-hate relationship ONE SHOT


Sam

…

The first one was unexpected. I had been awhile since Freddie and I had our first kiss together and we had no intentions of ever kissing again.

It was at Wendy's Junior Year Party she was throwing at her house. Everyone was sitting on the living room floor. It was twenty kids in total. Wendy pulled out the glass peppy cole bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle on a pizza board. I was wearing a dark purple strapless dress and black converse. I watched as Freddie just finished kissing Willa from Algebra class. Since she landed on him. He was sitting across from me. I watched him spine the bottle. I look over to Carly on my right side for a second. It was then I heard the 'Ooo's and the 'Awe's. I turn my head and see the bottle head pointed at me. I was in shock. My eyes had grown big.

" Well kiss him Puckett." A classmate said. I looked at Freddie with his shocked eyes. His mouth open enough to catch a few fruit flies. I crawled in front of him. With me on my knees, my hand takes hold of the collar on his shirt, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was like the night on the fire escape all over again. The sparks, fireworks, and the feeling it was just the two of us. Freddie started to kiss me back, that's when I pulled away. We both knew what just happened. And we just felt. And we had both swore that it would never happen again. I sit back down and lick my lips. The refreshing taste of his soda is on my lips. I look at him and he looks back as everyone has clearly moved on to Emma and Manning.

Freddie

…

The second kiss was merely by accident. I was helping Sam get her necklace back on after it came off during the show. Sam had moved her curly long hair. I was checking out her slender neck. Our skins brushed up against each other. I had gotten the clasps together. I had put my hand on her shoulder. Sam turned her head to me and looked into my eyes. I was getting hypnotized in those blue eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. I leaned my head down and crashed my lips on to her's. She turned her body around, snaking her arms around my neck, kissing me back. We were both into the kiss. Not to mention it was the only two of us in the studio. Since Carly left to do something with Spencer. I sucked on bottom lip and ended the kiss. We both looked into each other's eyes, amazed what just happened. Sam was breathing heavily and couldn't speak. Her face made me chuckle.

" Why are you laughing dork?" She asks.

" I truly don't know!" I reply. She punched me in the stomach really hard.

Sam

…..

The third kiss had no intention. No intention what so ever. It was Christmas and we were doing a christmas special. Freddie and I were standing besides the car as Carly was playing a spoiled rich girl asking Gibby the Santa for a pony. Freddie and I were cracking up. The skit was over. Carly looked at us and giggled. She asked Freddie for the camera. Freddie handed it to her. She had pointed the camera to her.

" Now the viewers of iCarly something is happening that would only happen once in a life time. Freddie and Sam…are standing under mistletoe!" She said. Freddie and I looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe and then had looked at each other in disapproval. We look at Carly how had pointed the camera at us.

" No!" We said in unison. We looked at each other and snickered. We bothknew what would happen if we kissed. All those sparks would come back.

" Kiss!" Carly said happily. She started to chant and Gibby joined her. Freddie and I shacked our heads in disbelief. It started to annoy Freddie.

" Okay, okay!" Freddie said. I turned my head to him. He leaned down fastly and kiss me passionately on the lips. He cupped my cheek. Slowly and surely I started to kiss back. It stopped when Carly cleared her throat. I pulled back slowly. Taking a minute to look into his eyes. It took Freddie and I two minutes to draw our eyes away from each other. We finally looked at Carly. She just had the biggest grin.

" You see what happens!" I yell.

" I liked it!" Carly says all giggly. That show was the highest viewed show we had ever done. Someone must have tipped off the Seddie fans.

Freddie

…

The fourth kiss was because of Ms. Godridge. I swear she is cupid disguised as a chemistry teacher. Always causing chemistry partners to become real couples. There has been five this year alone! She was lecturing about how opposite atoms attract. I looked over to Sam who was my lab partner for the day since Warren, my chemistry partner, was out sick and Sam's lab partner, Holly, was having ankle surgery that day. She had given us tools to make an atom model. We started to work on it. Our hands kept on touching and every time, there was a spark. I looked over at Sam. Sam turned her head and we both locked eyes for one second. The next thing I knew, I gave her a small peck on the lips. Short and sweet. Sam was blushing but trying to hide it at the same time. It was so cute that I smiled.

" I didn't mean opposite personalities Mr. Benson." Ms. Godridge said passing us. We looked at her in amazement and chose not to argue. We continued with our project but we started to exchange glances which made it the neatest chemistry class ever. It was after that day when I realized that we had chemistry. And not just class.

Sam

…..

The fifth kiss was all because of a shirtless boy that we all like to call, Gibby. We were jumping around on Carly's big trampoline for fun. Gibby had walked into the studio and saw us having fun. He ripped off his shirt and joined us. Freddie and I were messing around with each other. It basically looked like we were trying to defeat each other. Gibby thought we was helping me by pushing me, so I can body slam Freddie, but instead what followed was completely unexpected. He pushed me all right, on top of Freddie. A complicate slam of the bodies that caused us to fall backwards on the trampoline. Our faces slammed and my lips landed right on top of Freddie's. Both of us were in shock but some how his hand's placed themselves on my hips. It was our first kiss with tongue. I didn't really feel anything but my mind was filled with the urge to jump off of Freddie and kill Gibby but Freddie refused me to get off of him. His hands pulling my body closer to me. I think once I was holding his face the feelings for him started to change then I realized that the trampoline wasn't moving. I lifted my head up to look around, Gibby wasn't there and neither was his shirt.

" I guess he left..." I said.

" Perfect." Freddie said, pulling me back to his lips by tugging on my arms. We rolled around on the trampoline making out. That's when I knew I was in love with Freddie.

Freddie

….

The sixth kiss was….completely, intentionally, and meaningfully….on purpose. Not even accidental. It was a Friday night. I decided to walk around the floor. I thought it would be nice to explain the people of 8H to tell them why the Shadow Hammer came to their doorstep. I took one step out of my apartment and heard the sound of someone crying. Coming, from the fire-escape. I walked over and there stood before me was Sam crying. Crying, her eyes out. Wearing an unbelievable blue dress. I stepped on to the balcony. Sam turned her head to me. I saw the mascara tears trickle down her cheeks. I took a step. I put my hands on either sides of her face. I wiped away her mascara tears with my thumb. I moved her hair from her face and placed them behind her small ears. She slowly started to calm down. Breathing normally. She didn't have to explain her situation. She was heartbroken. She didn't need to speak a word. All I had to say was,

" You are a beautiful, funny, charming girl. He is an idiot." I said lifting her chin and looking into her deep blue eyes. " You deserve someone better. Someone who loves you for you. Someone like me." Her eyes started to well up but she was smiling. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. We went deeper into the kiss. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We only stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes.

Sam

….

Our seventh kiss was magical. I had opened my eyes and to feel the sun hitting my face. I had to blink a few time to see myself in Freddie's bed covered in his very boyish sheets. I turned myself to my side to see Freddie shirtless. Thoughts of last night came into my brain. The love and unity of each other. The ultimate passion and lust between us. I could feel my legs tangled up in the blue sheets. I moved my self closer to Freddie. I lie my head on his chest. I could feel his lungs breathing in and out. I lie my hand on his heart. Freddie had opened his eyes. I looked into his deep brown eyes. His fingers tangled into my hair.

" Who knew that it took seven kisses to figure out how much I love you." He said smiling.

" Who knew." I said, with my chin on his chest. I tousled my fingers through his hair. I leaned and kissed him.

" Eighth kisses." He says correcting himself.


End file.
